


made of stone; made for love

by seungchxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Medusa - Freeform, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Defense, Sleepy Cuddles, Snakes, Under-negotiated Kink, but not really? idk it's complicated, they're soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: It begins with a punishment.At least, that’s what most of the world sees it as.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188
Collections: EQUINOX





	made of stone; made for love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #004 
> 
> A sculptor creates a statue so beautiful, he falls in love with it. Then it comes to life. (Based on Pygmalion and Galatea, Greek mythology)

It begins with a punishment.

At least, that’s what most of the world sees it as. When people hear of the once beautiful man who was given hair of snakes and the power to kill anyone who dared to look upon him by the goddess he once served, they assume that he betrayed her. That by laying with another man in her temple, a place of knowledge and wisdom, untouched by physical desires, he had brought this hideous transformation upon himself.

This is the story the world knows, and it could not be further from the truth.

There are some parts of the tale that are correct, obviously; Seungmin  _ did _ get transformed into a monstrous creature and he  _ did _ lay with a man in his goddess’s temple. But his transformation was not a punishment and the loss of the virginity he had sworn to keep so long as he served his mistress was not voluntary.

When Seungmin was sixteen sun cycles old, he dedicated himself to the goddess of wisdom, swearing to live as her servant for the rest of his days. For two years, his life was perfect; he lived in the temple, helping to care for it and praying daily to his goddess. Then, one day, barely a week after his eighteenth sun cycle, a man came to visit. By this point, Seungmin was considered a full priest for the goddess and so when the man asked to have a private conversation, he thought nothing of it. People appealed to him privately all the time, asking him to speak to the goddess for them.

As soon as Seungmin and the man were alone, however, the man shed his mortal disguise and revealed himself to be a god, ruler of the oceans. He took Seungmin forcefully, uncaring about his desperate pleas for him to stop. When he was finished he vanished, leaving Seungmin lying broken on the floor. 

Seungmin cried and cried and cried and called out to his goddess, begging for her forgiveness, when suddenly a bright light filled the room. When it cleared, she was standing in front of him, as beautiful as he’d ever imagined her being. 

“Oh, my child,” she said gently, bending down to pull him into her lap. “There is no need to ask for my forgiveness. If anything, I should ask yours for being unable to stop him.”   
  


“What do I do now?” Seungmin asked. “How can I still serve you?”

“No one need know about this except you and I,” she said, running a soothing hand through his hair. “And I will not force you from my temple if you wish to stay here.”

“How can I stay?” His voice was quiet, broken. “How can I stay knowing that I violated my vows to you, however unwilling?”

“That is your choice, and I will not begrudge you it. However, I will also not let you walk into this world unprepared and unaided. If you will allow me, I will take you someplace safe, and I will give you a gift so that no man may ever touch you against your will.”

“I would be grateful for anything my lady wishes to give this humble servant.”

“Then, Kim Seungmin, my faithful disciple, I will ensure that no harm comes to you ever again.”

\---

Seungmin wakes to the now-familiar sound of hissing.

_ “Honey, you need to get your ass out of bed!”  _ Jisoo says, her voice loud from where she’s perched right beside his ear.  _ “We’ve got company incoming!” _

“Gods,” Seungmin groans, dragging himself upright. “Again? We just had visitors last week!”

_ “The gods must have had a bunch of children recently, a whole new batch of heroes to test their stupidity,” _ muses Dohee. 

“Yeah, well why do they have to test their stupidity out on me?” Seungmin grumbles as he grabs for his robes, pulling them on haphazardly. Once upon a time he would have been meticulous about his appearance around strangers; now, he could care less. Besides, these new heroes will be dead soon anyways.

“Any idea which side of the island they landed on?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Eunji makes a short, abrupt hissing noise and, were she human, Seungmin thinks it would be a snort.  _ “Boy, which side of the island do you  _ think _ they landed on? You think they climbed the fucking 300 foot cliffs, or do you think they did what every other idiot does and came up the beach?” _

Seungmin just rolls his eyes and steps out of the cave at the top of the island’s mountain that he has come to call home. Looking out over the island, he can see all the way down to the beach; though it’s still dark outside (and he does have to give kudos to these invaders; not many of them think to attack him at night), there are lights from lanterns that illuminate what is clearly a small rowboat.

Starting down the path, he fondly listens as his snakes bitch about how rude it is that these men keep coming to try and kill them. He loves his snakes, as odd as he knows they make his appearance; without them he thinks he would have gone mad long ago, alone on the island as he otherwise is. Plus, they come with nice perks, like the ability to see in the dark, as well as enhanced sense. 

Finally, he reaches the outer edge of what he refers to as the garden (although, with it’s distinct lack of plants or, really, anything pleasing to the eye, that is perhaps not the most apt name). “Quiet,” he shushes them. “I don’t want them to know that we’re coming. I’d rather not have any swords swung at my head if I can avoid it.”

The snakes grow quiet, well used to this by now. Seungmin has been on the island for nearly a century; these are not the first heroes who’ve come to kill him, and they certainly won't be the last.

He’s lucky: there are only three attackers, and though they’re all being very cautious, they’re also very, very jumpy. All he has to do is scare them into his path with the help of a few small, thrown pebbles, and then, in the blink of an eye, he’s got two new statues for his garden.

The third man proves to to be somewhat smarter than his now deceased companions, however. He has his eyes firmly glued shut, refusing to look at Seungmin.

Seungmin hates when they try and prolong the inevitable. Usually, that means they’re going to start  _ talking. _

This man is no exception; with malice heavy in his voice he says, “You’ve killed them haven’t you, you monster.”

“They would have killed me first,” Seungmin replies, voice steady. After countless years on this island, nothing really phases him any more, much less the threats people throw at him. He’s seen monsters, has survived being forced beneath one; he himself is not a monster, but a survivor.

Clearly though, this man doesn’t have a similarly calm attitude about their current circumstances and with an angry roar he swings his sword. Since he’s trying to fight blind, he has no idea where to stab in order to hit Seungmin, who doesn’t even have to step back to avoid the blade. 

He sighs. “Do you really have to do this? We both know how this is going to end and, quite frankly, I want to go back to bed.”

“We do know how this is going to end,” the man smears. “With your head impaled on my sword so I can parade it through the streets when I return home.”

Seungmin just sighs again, already tired of the exchange. “Girls?”

The general assumption of everyone he’s come into contact with since first arriving on the island is that his snakes are his hair. This both is, and isn’t, true. Although for the most part they are firmly attached to his head, they can be removed, the same way any follicle of hair can be. However, unlike normal human hair, the snakes can also reattach themselves to Seungmin’s head at will. It’s a completely painless process, one that allows his girls to go hunting and grants him some time to himself.

This isn’t common knowledge, though; after all, no one who’s seen his snakes detached has ever lived to tell the tale.

Silently the slip from his skin, gliding down his body until they reach the ground. One of them - Jisoo, he thinks, although it’s hard to tell in the dark - flicks her tongue out and licks his foot before slithering forward.

His would-be killer stand there, poised and tense, sword raised in anticipation of an attack that isn’t going to come. Instead, he flinches as he feels the snakes wind themselves around his legs. His eyes fly open and he looks down at them, then looks up at Seungmin in horror. A moment too late he realizes his mistake, but it’s already impossible to save himself; his skin is solidifying, turning to stone.

Once the man is dead, Seungmin steps up to him. As the snakes wind their way back up his body, he reaches out and presses a kiss to the man’s stone forehead. “May your soul find peace,” he whispers. He doesn't know what happens to those he turns, whether their souls are destroyed, or are allowed into the afterlife, or are stuck in the statues forever, but he hopes his small ritual will help them to an easy rest.

He pulls back and looks at this new addition to his garden as the last of the snakes settle into place. Another symbol of hatred to mar an otherwise beautiful place.

_ “It’s not your fault,”  _ hisses Sooyoung gently. The snakes know how he feels every time he has to take a life and always do their best to comfort him.  _ “It was our lives or his.” _

“I know,” Seungmin says with a resigned sigh. “Still… I wish there was someone on this damn island other than you girls who looked at me with something besides fear.”

\---

When Seungmin wakes again, this time naturally, without interruption, it’s the morning. Once again, he has company but rather than more potential heroes, this is the good kind of company.

As he emerges from his cave, he smiles at the lady tending to the fire in his cooking pit. “My lady.”

She smiles at him. “Seungmin. No bows this time?”

He shrugs. “It’s been over a century of you saying I don’t need to bow. I figure it’s about time I took you up on that offer.”

At his words she laughs gleefully, practically cackling, and gestures for him to sit. “Come, I’ve made breakfast.”

“You really don’t need to cook for me my lady,” he says, even as he knows it’s pointless. Seungmin has always been uncomfortable with the lady he swore to serve his whole life taking care of him. At first he’d tried to refuse her; she had fondly explained that her disciples were the closest thing she would ever have to children and she  _ liked _ taking care of them, so would he please just let her fuss over him? Hardly able to argue with that, he had acquiesced, albeit reluctantly.

She passes him a bowl of porridge and meat and he digs in happily. For a goddess who would never have to so much as lift a finger her whole life if she desired, she was a fantastic cook, and he’d yet to try any food from her that didn’t rank as one of the best things he’d ever eaten.

“I must confess,” she says as Seungmin scarfs down his food, “that there is a reason for my visit today besides seeing my favorite disciple.”

That catches Seungmin’s attention; she’s never had a reason besides checking in on him before. “Oh? What would that be, my lady?”

“The snakes have mentioned to me during my last several visits that you’re lonely.”

Seungmin can’t help himself: he laughs bitterly, even if it’s disrespectful. “And what might have given them that impression, my lady? Could it be that every human I’ve come into contact with for the past 100 years has tried to kill me?”

She winces and he feels a tiny bit guilty. He knows that she hadn’t fully thought out the consequences of her gift all those years ago; the gods are immortal and have trouble relating to those who aren’t. “Yes,” she says. “Among other things. But I believe I’ve found a solution to your problem.”

“All due respect, my lady, but unless you’ve managed to find a way to make another human immune to my gaze, I don’t know how that’s possible.”

“No, immunity isn’t quite what I had in mind.” She waves her hand and a plume of smoke appears on the other side of the fire. When it clears, there’s a large block of stone in its place. Next to it, on the ground, is a stack of tools.

Seungmin stares at it. “My lady,” he says slowly. “No offense but what the  _ fuck.” _

She bursts into laughter at that, and the snakes hiss along in the way they do when amused. “Oh, Seungmin,” she says, wiping at her eyes. “You have such a spark. I do so love when it shows itself. To answer your question, this is no ordinary stone. It comes from a quarry on the top of the tallest mountain in the world. When carved, it will naturally transform itself into that which the sculptor desires the most.”

“I am hardly a sculptor -”

“Seungmin,” she interrupts gently. “It does not matter if you have never worked with stone as a medium before. You have an artist’s eye; whatever you make will be lovely. Besides,” her eyes glint with mischief, “did I not mention its magic?”

He sighs in feat. “No matter how much I argue with you, you’re still going to leave the stone here, aren’t you?”

Her answering smile is beautiful and tinged with just a hint of mystery; he supposes that's a natural side effect of being an eons-old deity. “Oh little one. You do know me well.”

\---

After she leaves, Seungmin stares long and hard at the stone. He appreciates the gesture, but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to use this gift for its intended purpose. Besides, what would he even make? He’s spent so long on this island, having all of his needs attended to, that he doesn’t really know what it is to want things anymore. The only thing he truly misses is human companionship, but if he wants to spend time with a human statue he could just go down to the garden.

Mind made up, he decides to ignore the stone. If she asks about it next time she visits, he can just say he hasn’t been inspired yet.

\---

That night Seungmin dreams of a beautiful angel who smiles at him and holds him and makes him feel more loved than he has in a long time, without even saying a word. When he wakes it’s still dark out, and he doesn’t remember much about what the angel looked like, but he rushes out of the cave to look at the stone anyway. His cooking fire is sustained by magic, never going out, and it casts flickering shadows over the stone.

_ “Seungmin?”  _ hisses Jisoo sleepily.  _ “What’s going on?” _

“Nothing, ‘Soo, just go back to sleep.”

_ “Are you alright?” _

He reaches up absentmindedly and tickles the top of her head. “I’m fine, ‘Soo, I promise.”

She goes back to sleep and he stares for a while longer. Then he picks up a chisel and a hammer from the pile of tools and sets to work.

\---

Everynight he dreams of the angel, and every day he spends all of his time working on his statue. It takes him a while, simply due to the fact that he’s being as precise as possible. By the time a month passes, he’s created the rough outline of a figure and just barely finishes the feet.

His goddess comes to visit again, and nods approvingly at the statue. “I see you’ve made some progress.”

Seungmin flushes, feeling uncharacteristically shy. “Yes, well - I was inspired.”

She smiles gently at him. “That is good, my child. I hope you will find that you are happier once your work is completed.”

When she’d first brought him the stone, Seungmin hadn’t believed he would be able to create happiness out of a rock. For some reason however, he now finds himself hoping that what she says is right.

\---

After finishing the statue’s feet, he’s at a loss as to what to do. His angel’s feet were all he ever remembered of his appearance, and with those completed he’s unsure of how to proceed. 

Luckily, after he dreams that night, his angel’s legs are stuck in his mind the next morning. He smiles, and sets to work.

\---

After another few months, during which time he’s nearly completed his angel’s legs, he grows tired of referring to the statue as ‘Angel’. Not that it’s a bad name, but he feels that he ought to give him a proper name, especially since the snakes refuse to refer to him as anything other than ‘the statue’ without one.

He thinks long and hard, but can’t decide on a name that he likes. They all feel  _ wrong _ somehow, like they don’t quite fit.

That night, he feels his angel trace a word onto his skin as they hold each other, and when he wakes in the morning he rushes out to the statue. His snakes have long since become used to Seungmin’s preoccupation with the statue, and although they have occasionally expressed concern about how obsessed with it he’s become, they’ve yet to judge him too harshly for it.

“Girls,” he says, slightly breathless. “This is Hyunjin.”

And just like that, something clicks.

\---

Where before he would have been called obsessive, now he’s almost frantic, working as quickly as possible to finish Hyunjin. The only reason he sleeps anymore is because if he doesn’t he won’t know what the next part of Hyunjin looks like. His snakes now spend most of the time off of his head; they bring him food, and help him freeze the few ‘heroes’ who come to the island, but for the most part they give him his space. He doesn’t mind - once he would have felt lonely, but now he just speaks to Hyunjin. 

He’s moved onto Hyunjin’s chest now, having finished his hips and his groin rather quickly. He had considered carving Hyunjin clothes, but had ultimately decided against it; the angel in his dreams hadn’t worn clothes, and so neither would the statue.

Seungmin is almost a little bit nervous now; he knows that the next feature of Hyunjin that he learns of will be his face. He’s theorized that the reason Hyunjin hasn’t ever spoken to him is because he doesn’t have a mouth and although he can’t wait to hear his voice, he’s also terrified. What if they don’t have anything to speak about? What if Seungmin says something wrong and messes up whatever relationship they might have? After all, he’s not carried on a conversation with anyone who wasn’t either trying to kill him, or practically his family, in over 100 years.

Once he finishes Hyunjin’s chest and neck, however, once he has the first dream that includes Hyunjin’s facial features (although only up to his lips), he finds all of his fears to be unfounded.

He opens his eyes into the dream world where he meets Hyunjin, a pure white room that seems to stretch on and on for miles. As usual, they’re lying curled around each other. Seungmin sighs happily and snuggles further into Hyunjin’s embrace.

Unlike previous nights, however, when Hyunjin’s only response would be to hold him tighter, this time there’s a quiet giggle and a pair of soft lips press themselves to his hair. 

Seungmin sits bolt upright. “Hyunjin?”

“Of course, silly. Who else would it be?” Hyunjin sits up beside him and Seungmin turns to look at him. 

It’s always a little bit disconcerting to look at Hyunjin. Looking at someone, and then upon looking away, being unable to remember parts of what they looked like feels odd. This time, however, Seungmin doesn’t feel any of that. Instead, he just stares at Hyunjin’s lips. They’re plump, soft looking, and Seungmin feels a sudden burning desire to know what they would feel like on his skin. 

Hyunjin giggles again, his pretty lips stretching into a beautiful smile. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry,” Seungmin says, dazed. “I’m… Wow. You’re beautiful.”

“You can’t even see my whole face,” Hyunjin replies, but he’s still smiling.

“I’ve met beings who were supposed to be beautiful, but weren’t. The way you look isn’t nearly as important as the sound of your laughter, or the joy that radiates from your smile.”

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin slaps his chest lightly, a teasing admonishment. “You can’t just say things like that. Warn me at least.”

Seungmin just smiles and presses on. “The sound of your voice -”

“Stop it!” Hyunjin tackles him suddenly, pinning him to the ground. He’s laughing and Seungmin can’t help but feel like he’s the luckiest man alive to be able to hear it. For a moment, he hovers over Seungmin, then collapses onto his chest. “You’re a menace,” he says, even as he snuggles closer.

He can’t help but wrap his arms around the other man and hold him close. Rather than say what he wants to - ‘ _ you’re not the first one to say that to me’ _ \- Seungmin just presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s head.

When he wakes up in the morning, he immediately starts carving Hyunjin’s lips.

\---

After the lips comes the nose and the cheeks, then the ears, then the eyebrows, then the hair. Soon, there’s a near completed statue standing in front of the cave. Seungmin is  _ so close _ to being able to see Hyunjin outside of his dreams - and yet, he still doesn’t know what his eyes look like. 

He could tell you in detail the shape of Hyunjin’s ears, the texture of his hair, the way his lips curl when he smiles, but Hyunjin’s eyes have never appeared to him. He spends nearly two weeks studying Hyunjin closely every night, trying to see what detail he’s left off the statue. No matter how hard he looks however, he can’t find what he’s missing that’s stopping him from seeing Hyunjin’s eyes.

Finally, he asks him. The answer he receives is troubling, to say the least.

“I won’t have eyes unless you want me to,” Hyunjin tells him. “You have to decide that for me.”

“Why?” Seungmin frowns. “It’s your body, why do I have to decide that?”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, amused, “I am your creation. I’m designed to make you happy. Everything about me is my own, but also yours. Once you make a decision about my eyes, I will be complete, and we’ll be able to be together always.”

Seungmin can’t get those words out of his head as he weighs the consequences. He’s spent so long meeting with Hyunjin only in his dreams. There, he has hair, not snakes. There, he doesn’t turn people to stone (at least he doesn’t think so). Out here, things are different.

That night, he clutches Hyunjin’s hand tightly. “You say it’s my decision.” His voice is tight. “If I don’t give you eyes, you’ll be blind, never able to see me. But if I  _ do _ give them to you - then you’ll be in danger just by being near me.”

Hyunjin remains quiet, but he squeezes Seungmin’s hand. 

Seungmin chokes back a cry. “Why is this a decision I have to make? Either I blind you, or I make you live a life of half blindness? What kind of a choice is that?”

Hyunjin squeezes his hand again. “Have faith, Minnie. You’ll make the right choice. I trust you.”

The next morning, Seungmin curls up on himself in bed and cries. He can feel his snakes hovering over him, concerned, but they don’t say anything. One by one, they slink over his body, draping themselves across his shoulders, his stomach, his calves, a reassuring presence so that he knows he’s not alone.

After he manages to collect himself, he takes a deep breath and then leaves the cave. Walking up to the near completed statue of Hyunjin, he closes his eyes for just a moment. When he opens them again, he’s determined. Slowly, carefully, he starts to carve Hyunjin’s eyes.

\---

It only takes him a few hours to carve Hyunjin’s eyes. When he’s finished, he steps back to admire his work. Hyunjin looks gorgeous - as he always does - but it’s clear that he’s not alive in the way he is when Seungmin sees him in his dreams.

Then the ground begins to rumble and the air feels different, electric almost. Seungmin doesn’t know what’s causing it, but every hair on his body is standing on end as he looks around frantically for some sort of threat or danger. Then, the statue starts to cbreak.

His eyes widen and he darts towards it as a spider web of cracks appear in Hyunjin’s chest. “No!” He’s frantic, pressing his hands to the statue in a futile attempt to keep it together. “No, no, please!”

The first piece falls from Hyunjin’s chest and Seungmin goes silent and falls back, his eyes wide with shock. Underneath the stone is a brilliant golden glow. As he watches more and more pieces fall, revealing that same light. It grows so bright that Seungmin has to close his eyes or else risk going blind.

When it fades, he tentatively cracks an eye open. What he sees leaves him gasping.

“Hyun...Hyunjin?” he stammers.

Hyunjin smiles at him, now human, where he was once a statue. “Hey Minnie.”

Seungmin scrambles to his feet. “You’re… you’re not turning into stone. You’re looking at me, here, in the real world, and you’re not turning into stone.

With a laugh Hyunjin steps forward and pulls Seungmin into his arms. “I exist to make you happy, Seungmin. Why on earth would I not be able to see you?”

For the second time that day, Seungmin begins to cry.

\---

Having another person, much less Hyunjin, around all the time is odd. Seungmin is so used to being in solitude, with only his snakes and the occasional visit from his goddess for company, that having a constant human companion is strange. He quickly adapts though, and soon he’s spending his days with Hyunjin as though they’ve never done anything else. 

Holding hands, it turns out, is one of Hyunjin’s favorite things to do. So is hugging Seungmin as they fall asleep. He also likes to snuggle into Seungmin’s side in front of the fire each morning as they eat breakfast. Seungmin loves it, loves the near-constant contact. After so long being almost entirely alone, one would think that it would become stifling, but Seungmin can’t get enough of it. 

The one thing they haven’t done is kiss, or cross the boundary between a platonic relationship and a romantic one in any way. Despite the fact that both of them are aware of the tension, neither has acted on it, preferring to adapt to each other’s presence before they try and take things further. 

The problem is, Hyunjin came to life nearly four weeks ago now and Seungmin is trying harder and harder not to kiss him.

Hyunjin has a habit of licking his lips when he’s thinking. It’s incredibly frustrating whenever Seungmin sees his tongue peek out of his mouth, leaving his lips shiny. He’s not going to do anything about his frustrations without Hyunjin’s consent, but it’s getting harder and harder not to break the equilibrium they’ve established.

One day, as he and the snakes make their way back up from the garden after taking care of a few heroes who had decided to try their luck, they broach the topic.

_ “So,” _ says Dohee.  _ “When are you and Hyunjin going to fuck?” _

If Seungmin had been drinking he’d have spit his drink everywhere. As it is, he chokes on air. “Dohee!” he exclaims. “You can’t just  _ ask _ people that!”

_ “She’s right though,” _ Sooyoung says.  _ “It’s getting a little ridiculous. You both clearly want it; what’s stopping you?” _

“I don’t know,” Seungmin mumbles. “It just… hasn’t happened.”

_ “Well make it happen,” _ snapped Eunji.  _ “It’s getting insufferable, it really is.” _

_ “How about this,”  _ Jisoo says soothingly, always the voice of reason.  _ “We’ll give you two some alone time tonight. If nothing happens, then it’s fine. You have the rest of forever, after all. But if you decide to take the chance… I think you’ll be  _ very _ happy.” _

Seungmin sighs. “Why do you always have to make sense?”

Jisoo hisses her amusement.  _ “Because someone around here has to make sure you don’t make yourself miserable all the time.” _

\---

Just as Jisoo suggested, the snakes all vacate the premises once Seungmin and Hyunjin finish cleaning up dinner. Seungmin watches them go, nervously fiddling with his hands. He knows that Hyunjin won’t reject him, but that’s not what he’s most worried about, even if it’s what he let his girls believe.

“Hyunjinnie?” he says quietly. 

Hyunjin is crouched by the fire, poking it with a stick (he likes to do this, although Seungmin has no idea why). When he hears his name he looks up and smiles brightly. “Minnie!” He stands up and throws his arms around him.

Despite his nerves, Seungmin chuckles. “You just saw me less than two minutes ago, I only stepped away to dump the cleaning pot.”   
  


“Still missed you.”

“Clingy bastard,” Seungmin says fondly. 

Hyunjin pulls away from him and pouts. “Minnie called me a mean word.”

Sighing, and with a teasing roll of his eyes, Seungmin moves to sit down. “Sorry for speaking the truth.”

“Minnieeeee,” Hyunjin whines.

Seungmin can’t help it; he bursts into laughter, the loud cheerful kind. Hyunjin smiles at him dopily, and when Seungmin stops laughing he smiles back. Then, remembering why the snakes aren’t here right now, he holds out a hand. When Hyunjin takes it, he pulls him down to sit next to him.

Hyunjin frowns, sensing the sudden change in mood. “Seungmin? What’s wrong?”

“How much… How much do you know about me. Before this island that is. I only ask because I’m not sure how much knowledge the magic gave you and I don’t want to repeat things if you already know them.”

Hyunjin’s gaze is steady and his eyes sweet, although not pitying. “I know. Why?”

“Well, um…” Seungmin wipes his hands, which are quickly getting clammy, on his tunic. He goes to do it again, but Hyunjin reaches out and intertwines their fingers, bringing their hands up to his mouth to press a kiss to Seungmin’s knuckles. Just this simple act relaxes Seungmin, and he breathes a sigh of relief before continuing. “I know we’ve… We’ve not done anything romantic, but I don’t think it’s any secret that I’m a little bit in love with you and also I want to kiss you and sleep with you and hold your hand always and - well yeah.” He breaks off, an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Cute,” Hyunjin says, reaching out with his free hand to swipe a thumb over Seungmin’s blush. “I want the same, but I think you know that. So what has you so nervous, love?”

“The, uh, the ‘sleeping together’ part.”

“Ah.” Hyunjin’s gaze clears as he suddenly understands. “We go at your pace on that, my love. Even if that pace is never.”

“No, no I want to. The problem is -” Seungmin stops, takes a deep breath. He’s never actually spoken of this to anyone other than his goddess, and her not since she gave him her gift. “That man, he… I don’t like to talk about it but…” He takes another deep breath and decides to just blurt it out, to get it over with. “I don’t want you in me. Ever, I don’t think.”

Hyunjin nods. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

“And if you ever don’t like something, you  _ have _ to tell me.”

“The same goes for you.”

“And if one of us says ‘stop’ or ‘no’ the other has to listen.”

“Seungmin, it sounds to me like you’re just listing off things that all healthy couples should do.” Hyunjin’s smile is gentle. There still isn’t any pity in it, even as he watches Seungmin bumble his way through the conversation. “Is there anything else you specifically don’t want me to do?”

“You can… You can be on top of me, but only if I’m on my back. And don’t pin my wrists or tie me up or anything.” Seungmin pauses, considering his next move, then takes a deep breath. “And - can I kiss you now?”

Hyunjin smiles, that beautiful gorgeous smile that Seungmin fell in love with long before he knew what the rest of his face looked like, and cradled Seungmin’s face between his hands. “I thought you’d never ask,” he whispers, and leans in.

\---

How they get from kissing in front of the fire to kissing on their bed, he’s not really sure. Kissing Hyunjin is like nothing Seungmin’s ever done before, and he loves it. Hyunjin’s lips are, in fact, just as soft as they look, and when they leave his to mouth at his neck, he can’t help but whine a little.

Hyunjin laughs at the sound he makes, but the adoration in his voice is clear. “Do you like that, Minnie?”

Seungmin nods. “Didn’t know necks could be sensitive.”

“Necks aren’t the only place. Do you want me to find out where else feels good for you?”   
  


He barely has to pause to think about it before he’s nodding, and then Hyunjin’s slender fingers are slipping beneath the hem of his tunic. “Can we get this off of you, darling?”

Seungmin nods again, and helps Hyunjin work the tunic up over his head. Suddenly he’s entirely bare in front of his lover. With anyone else, Seungmin thinks, he would feel self-conscious. Seeing the way Hyunjin is looking at him, however, it’s impossible to feel anything other than loved.

“Jinnie, can we - yours too -”

Hyunjin chuckles and pulls his own tunic off, discarding it on the floor beside their bed. The sight of Hyunjin’s nude body is not something new to Seungmin; he crafted it after all, spent months chiseling him from stone. This, however, is the first time he’s seen him hard and it’s an incredible sight. Hyunjin is big, definitely bigger than Seungmin. His cock is long and thick, a pretty pink color, and Seungmin wants to touch it. Last time he’d seen a dick that wasn’t his own, he’d been repulsed, and it’s a nice feeling to be able to admire another man without any fear or revulsion.

“Are there any places you don’t want me to touch?” Hyunjin asks, smoothing a hand up and down Seungmin’s side.

Seungmin squirms at the feeling, although not in a bad way, and shakes his head. “Wait! Can you - don’t touch me  _ there?”  _

Hyunjin understands him right away and nods. “Okay darling. Next question - can I suck your cock?”

All it takes is the mental picture of the way Hyunjin will look with his lips wrapped around Seungmin’s dick and he’s nodding his head frantically. “Please?”

Hyunjin smiles, and pulls him up, maneuvering him so he’s on the edge of the bed. He slides to his knees in between Seungmin’s legs, resting his hands on Seungmin’s legs. He kisses the skin of Seungmin’s inner thigh gently and smiles up at him. “You’re so pretty, did you know that Minnie?”

Seungmin smiles and combs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair. “Jinnie is prettier.” His hand accidentally catches on a tangle, pulling slightly, and Hyunjin whines. 

“Seungmin,” he says, eyes wide. “Will you do that again?”

He nods and pulls on purpose this time, although still lightly. Hyunjin whimpers and buries his head in Seungmin’s thigh. “Shit,” he mutters. “I didn’t know that would feel so good.”

“Do you want me to keep doing it?”

Hyunjin nods again. “Can I touch you now?” When Seungmin nods his assent, he reaches out and wraps his hand around his dick. 

“Oh,” Seungmin gasps, eyes wide. He’d never been touched there before -  _ he _ certainly hadn’t bothered to try and make Seungmin feel good. The feeling is incredible, the fact that Hyunjin is the one touching him only making it better. “Shit, Jinnie.”

“Does that feel good?” Hyunjin asks, smiling up at him. Seungmin can only nod, tightening his grip in Hyunjin’s hair slightly. Hyunjin closes his eyes and makes a pleased noise at the feeling, then opens them again and makes eye contact with Seungmin. He strokes him slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip to see what kind of sound Seungmin will make. 

“Fuck,” Seungmin curses lowly. He’s trying to resist the urge to push his hips up into the feeling, to chase the tight feeling of Hyujin’s hand. He’s definitely not going to last long, and he tells Hyunjin so.

“That’s okay,” Hyunjin says. “Just as long as you hold off long enough for me to get my mouth on you.”

Scarcely are the words out of his mouth before he’s leaning in and doing exactly that. Seungmin cries out, his other hand flying to Hyunjin’s hair, and it takes everything in him not to thrust up into his mouth. 

For someone who’s never done this before, Hyunjin is very skilled. His talent is equally matched by his enthusiasm; with every tug he keens, loudly, and redoubles his efforts. He keeps looking up at Seungmin, and that gets to him just as much as the feeling of Hyunjin’s nose meeting his groin does. Unable to hold back anymore, he thrusts up, and Hyunjin makes a choking sound but keeps going.

He pulls off for a moment, stroking Seungmin all the while, and says, “You can fuck my mouth if you want to.”

Seungmin stares down at him, unable to believe he’s said this so casually. “What?”

“I said, you can fuck my mouth. I want you to.”

“O-okay.” Seungmin’s nod is shaky, but apparently a good enough answer because Hyunjin sinks back down. Both his hands are wrapped around Seungmin’s thighs, and when he looks back up Seungmin can see the consent in his eyes.

Tentatively he tightens his grip in Hyunjin’s hair and pulls him up, almost off his dick, before pushing him back down. Hyunjin makes a needy sound and closes his eyes, and Seungmin does it again. And again. And again. Soon he’s built up a rhythm, fucking Hyunjin down on his cock over and over as he feels himself moving closer and closer to the edge.

“Hyunjin,” he gasps, unable to say anything other than that. He’s so overwhelmed, but in the best way possible, and he loves it, loves that it’s  _ Hyunjin _ making him feel this way.

Hyunjin hums in response and that’s all it takes - Seungmin is falling over a cliff he didn’t even fully realize he’d climbed, gasping as he holds Hyunjin’s head down, making him swallow it all. Hyunjin obligingly sucks him through it until the overstimulation is too much and Seungmin pulls him off, collapsing back on the bed. “Holy shit.”

Laughing fondly, Hyunjin crawls up on the bed, pulling Seungmin so his head’s on the pillow and curling up beside him. “You said it.”

Seungmin laughs too, and leans in for a kiss. It’s an odd sensation, to be able to taste himself on Hyunjin’s tongue, but he’s willing to overlook that fact if he gets to feel Hyunjin’s lips move against his own. “What about you?” he asks, breaking away just slightly.

Hyunjin kisses him softly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m happy if you’re happy.”

He shakes his head. “Wanna make you feel good too, Minnie.”

“Touch me then.”

Seungmin does, snaking a hand in between them to wrap around Hyunjin’s dick as they kiss. Hyunjin pants into his mouth at the feeling, even if the strokes are clumsy, a little bit fumbling. He must have been close because it’s not long before he comes with a cry, spilling over Seungmin’s hand.

He brings it up to his face and tentatively licks it. Hyunjin watches breathlessly as he methodically cleans his hand, tongue laving over his fingers. “Careful,” he says, eyes shamelessly tracking each movement of Seungmin’s tongue. “You’ll make me want to go again.”

“Then I’ll get you off again. But I think I’m done for tonight. You tired me out.”

Hyunjin smiles at him and kisses him three times, first his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth. “Then sleep, my love, and when we wake up I’ll kiss you in the daylight for the first time.”

Seungmin smiles and snuggles closer to Hyunjin, his head resting against the other man’s chest. After so long being alone, he’s finally,  _ finally, _ happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i Love mythology so this was Super fun to write!! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> please leave comments/kudos!! they help motivate me to keep writing fics like this.


End file.
